


Repose

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott/Isaac, sleeptime cuddling. Done for Teen Wolf Rarepair November, inspired by the awesome fic Have Love Will Travel by Nicheinhischest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [have love will travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041636) by [nicheinhischest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicheinhischest/pseuds/nicheinhischest). 



**Author's Note:**

> Also [posted on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/67716406668/scott-isaac-sleeptime-cuddling-d-done-for-teen).


End file.
